Demon Cats (Pluto's Judgement Day)
The Demon Cats are the main antagonists of the Disney short Pluto's Judgement Day, in which they attempt to take revenge on Pluto for his prejudice against cats in a rigged trial. They were voiced by the late Walt Disney. History In the beginning of the cartoon, Pluto is chasing a young kitten into Mickey's house. Mickey angrily scolds Pluto for bullying cats and warns him that he will have much to answer for on his "judgement day" if he keeps this up. Mickey then orders Pluto to lie down near the fireplace as punishment for his actions while he goes to clean the kitten, which left Pluto very bitter towards Mickey. But as he falls to slumber, he dreams of a full-grown cat coming into the house and provoking Pluto into chasing him. Ignoring Mickey's pleas not to do so, Pluto chases the cat but then falls into a trap leading into Hell itself, where he is chained to several iron balls and a crowd of hellish felines appears around him with angry expressions, including a large orange cat (wearing a wig, a black cloak and cap) serving as the judge, eight small black cats serving as jurors, and a large black cat (wearing a red cloak) serving as the prosecutor. The cat prosecutor proclaims that Pluto is on trial for the numerous crimes that he has committed against their kind, and they all promise that he shall be found guilty and receive "justice". They then roll out other cats who've been victimized by Pluto, but all their testimonies are all dubious at best. The first was a fat cat who claimed that Pluto picked on him for his obesity and then chased him under a steamroller, which squashed him to death. The second is a shaking cat strapped to a wheelchair whose caretaker claims has developed "dog-shock" from Pluto's abuse and demonstrates by using a toy dog to send him into a panic attack. Then the last victims were three orphaned kittens who claim that Pluto not only stole their milk and food but also murdered their "Uncle Tom" by drowning him in the river. Despite being stated earlier by the cat prosecutor that he can try to defend himself for these actions, Pluto is extremely too scared to do so, which adds up to his guilt, much to the cat prosecutor's amusement. At this point, the cat judge declares they've seen enough to reach a verdict. Without giving time for thought, the Jury quickly declares Pluto guilty and he is dragged off to meet his fate in the "hot seat", much to his complete horror. In the real world, Pluto whimpers in his sleep until a flint from the fireplace jumps unto his behind, waking him up. He crashes into the bucket where Mickey is cleaning the kitten. When he sees it, he becomes terrified and tries to run away, but Mickey insists that they get along. The kitten licks Pluto and he licks back, showing that he has ended his bullying ways. Quotes Navigation Category:Animals Category:Demon Category:Necessary Evil Category:Symbolic Category:Vigilante Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Vengeful Category:Satanism Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Opportunists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Thought-Forms Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers